Too close
by Lala321
Summary: It was a near death experience for Felicity and Oliver cannot deal with what could have happened


**hey guyz. This was actually the first ff that I ever wrote but I never posted it on . so I hope u guys enjoy it. For those of u readers that have read the Bratva Olicity Series, I just wanted to let u guys know that the next part of the series is coming out really soon . hope u guys enjoy.**

Oliver ran his mouth and his hands down Felicity's body as he held her close in their bed. It had been a close call for her tonight. She was just inches a way from a bullet hitting her straight in the heart but Oliver had seen the gunmen and pushed her out of the way just in time. The bullet had just grazed the top of her arm and it only required a few stitches. The wound would heal but he would never forget the sight of her blood that was seeping out of her arm and onto her dress; he would never forget the fear that he felt when he saw the gunmen and when he thought she had a fatal injury; and he would never ever forget the fact that she was only a target because of him. Because some lowlife wanted to punish him.

The guilt will forever eat at him knowing that she was hurt again because of him. If she di...he couldn't even think those words. If anything happened to her he would lose himself. Oliver Queen would never be whole again.

It took him everything in his power to not kill him. To not slowly kill the man who tried to take everything a way from him. But it was her voice that stopped him. Her voice that told him, her embrace that soothed him "shhh Oliver, look at me. They got him. The police they have him. He can't do anything to hurt me, to hurt us anymore." He held her tight not willing to let her out of his arms until they were safe at home, but even at home the terror of losing her still filled his mind and body.

He kissed down every inch of her body as she moaned for him. He clung onto her tighter desperately touching her as he thought that if things went differently he would never hear that sound from her again. He would never hear her fist pump in happiness after cracking a code or solving a problem; he would never hear her voice in his ear anymore as he roamed the city as the Arrow; he would never hear her babble and make her cute innuendo's; he would never hear her laugh which sounded like music and made him fall in love with her even more; and he would never hear her speak her kind loving words to each and every person in her life.

He moved his way back up her body as he grabbed her in for a hard loving kiss. Anything, just anything that would make him feel that she was here with him and that this wasn't just a dream. He needed to feel her beneath him. To feel inside of her.

He kissed her slowly and lovingly memorizing the kiss as if it might be his last with her. As he kissed her he felt her gasp in his mouth as he pushed his hardened length inside of her feeling her walls surround him. He groaned into her mouth as she latched her legs around his waist, her nails digging into his back as he pulled himself only to push back hard inside of her. She screamed in pleasure and it was as if her screams fueled his need to believe that she was alive and that she was here with him. He pumped inside of her harder and harder as she screamed out his name "OLIVER...OLIVER...HARDER...AHH".

He moaned in pleasure as he brought his lips back up to hers. His lips ghosted above hers as they looked into each other's eyes, foreheads rested upon one another; breathing, moaning and grunting in pleasure as he moved in and out of her. Through his eyes at this moment he showed Felicity every single emotion that he was feeling; Fear, anger, guilt, happiness and so much love it was unbreakable. Her eyes started to tear as she saw these emotions and she caressed his face bringing their lips closer together as they breathed the same air.

He rocked harder as the fear of losing her took over once again and soon his whole body began to shake from fear. Tears welled in his eyes and he couldn't stop them even if he wanted too. The fear crept in his heart at the thought of losing the one good thing that was given to him after years of hardship. He rocked harder until she came apart screaming his name and with a few more thrusts he came inside of her.

His body fell on top of hers while avoiding her injury and he left himself inside of her needing this connection to her.

Felicity felt him shaking in cold fear. She felt his tears on her face. His forehead brushed hers as he kissed her so passionately and so lovingly she could feel it in every bone of her body. Her vision was blurred by tears as she saw this beautiful, strong and brave man suffering. Suffering because she almost died. She caressed his cheek and he leaned into her touch holding her body tighter "I'm here Oliver. Shhh sweetheart it's okay. I'm okay. I'm here with you. I'm not going anywhere. I love you. I love you so much sweetheart. I'm okay. I'm safe. I'm safe here with you."

He buried his face in her neck and cried as she soothingly ran her arm up and down his body to stop the shaking. She kissed his head repeatedly whispering to him that she was safe and that she was with him.

"I can't live without you Felicity," he choked out as he kissed her neck.

"shhhhhhhh I'm here," she soothed him lovingly. Her hands carding through his hair attempting to reasssure and to provide him with some sort of comfort.

"It was too close. Too close. I see it every time I close my eyes. Every time your not in my sight I see it. I see you dying in my arms and I can't...what if I wasn't there. What if you..., He couldn't voice his fears. He couldn't say it because it could never happen.

"Shhhh Oliver, you can't think like that. I'm okay. I'm here because of you. You can't look at the way things could have turned out. It will tear you apart. I'm alright. I'm alive and nothing is going to happen to me. Do you hear me? I love you so much." Felicity cooed at him soothingly rubbing his back bringing his head up to look at her. She wanted to cry out as she looked at how sad and broken he looked. She wanted to protect him from all the pain in the world.

He kissed her again fiercely pushing his tongue inside of her caressing every inch of her mouth with his. "I love you so much" he whispered against her mouth.

He fell asleep inside of her, listening to the beat of her heart as it soothed his fears. He covered every inch of her body with his, shielding her, protecting her no matter what. He would always protect her no matter what. There is no choice to make when it comes to her.


End file.
